<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something isn't right by milescore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997464">Something isn't right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milescore/pseuds/milescore'>milescore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, Unrequited Love, is just a small thing....tsukki hurts bc he yearns for something he cannot have, its super short tho lol, so yeah terushima is heather rn, teruyama isnt rlly my thing but it can be for here just for one second.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milescore/pseuds/milescore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It really hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something isn't right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so tsukkiyama does have my heart but i wanted to make tsukki feel pain like everybody else</p><p>i lowkey wanted to make it hanahaki disease but decided nah thatd be too painful on tsukki</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something isn't right. Not like the feeling of dread or upcoming disasters to destroy the entire earth. More like a stab through the heart, ribs cracking and lungs gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's how Tsukishima wants to describe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's sort of like the placebo effect, but instead of a healing process it's a throbbing, swirling mess. It hurts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things aren't right, and he can't fix it at all. He can't run away, insult it, tease it, hurt all it's little imperfections, anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'll hurt Yamaguchi, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi got a boyfriend, which is fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's fine, is what he tries to tell himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's fine, is what he tries to tell himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima sometimes can't tell himself that. Especially when the boy he's dating seems so... eccentric. Blonde dyed hair, tongue piercing, equally unique personality...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What exactly does he like about him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi says the same thing, sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's just...I don't know!" Is what it always starts with. "I mean, yeah, he is pretty hot and all, but there's that little </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>that makes him super cool and stuff. Still haven't figured it out, though." And then he laughs, and Tsukishima has to take a moment to remember that this is a taken boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There isn't anything Tsukishima can do about it. It's like the universe is against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can try to forget about it, but freckles like stars scattered through space and soft green locks always find their way back to his mind, and he falls into a trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can dream all he wants about holding Yamaguchi's hands and stroking his thumbs against his flustered cheeks and kissing his soft lips, but that'll never happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can watch the other boy - Terushima, Yamaguchi mentioned his name a few times - ruffle his hair and make him laugh until he's tearing up, but he can't do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches Yamaguchi talk about the other blonde like there's something new about him, which there is. He might be influencing Yamaguchi, which he probably is. The green haired boy had come to practice one day with a nose ring, and he seemed real happy about it. He had to take it out, for safety reasons, obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked pretty hot, is Tsukishima's honest thoughts, but of course nobody needs to know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It keeps hurting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima thinks of loving Yamaguchi like a sickness. It makes you feel funny in your stomach and your brain runs into your skull, but sometimes you're glad about it, if you can get out of activities or school. You can vomit it right out and it's all sickening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima wants to throw his thoughts up, into a bucket of void, so that they never return again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Yamaguchi outside of school and practices at the city sometimes. He's walking along with Terushima. They're holding hands and they're laughing. The small shine of the nose ring sometimes reflects onto his lens if he's in the wrong spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It'll be right, someday, and Tsukishima hopes that it's real soon.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>